In information retrieval technology, there is a need to identify objects that form the basis for several processes. In current state-of-the-art technology, the object is supplied in some manner, indicating that a structure must exist for the object to be located within a larger entry or document. This does not work for unstructured data, or data that cannot be assumed to have any artificial structure, such as metatags, placed on it. Therefore, object location must be performed on such inputs that can take a character string and break it down into a set of objects.